The Core of Time
by Eclispe10
Summary: So, have you figured out everything about the Magix Dimension yet? Fairies? Check. Witches? Mm-hm. Unending planets and dimensions withing the Magix Dimension? Sure, why not? But you haven't figured out the most important thing about it, about me, about us. So read and learn.


_Most people take the Magic Dimension and everything in it for granted. I understand that. It's been around for so long , you quite expect it to be there, dependable, reliable._

_But there WAS a time before that. Witches, fairies, all of these planets. It was a tranquil place, but that did not bring peace..._

The morning was quiet, perfect. Even though I hoped it would last, I knew it wouldn't. Not in my way, at least.

Five years ago, everything in our little world created by the spirits was at peace. But then the war started. It didn't affect us directly, but the spirits were having their worst fight ever. And after three years, three hard years of floods, winds, droughts, fires, and suffering, the sky had gone eerie calm. Our village's _iseptho_ tried to contact the Spirits, but their world wasn't to be found. It was as if all the spirits had vanished.

From then on, nothing seemed to go well. The disasters stopped, but it wasn't the same. Everyone was on their own. No spirit world, where distance didn't matter, that we could communicate with. No one bothered to send groups out. No spirits to guide us. And with being so separate, we also grew hostile. War was on the horizon. I could feel it. So I made a plan. I was going to go find the spirits myself.

"I'm telling you, Cadera, that's just too dangerous!" I rolled my eyes as my father and mother sputtered out the words I thought I would hear.

"My brother, Kedan, looked at them, and then at me. "You never know...she isn't a kid anymore, Dad."

Okay, I was surprised to hear _that_. Kedan was usually ten times as thick-headed as my parents.

"But, everything about her plan!" my mother wailed. Honestly, I don't understand how she's avoided permanent worry lines for so long.

"Really, it's simple," I interrupted. "I'll visit the nearby villages and ask for information and directions. Maybe even breaking the ice a little. After, I'll find the Isle of the Sky. If the spirit world is gone, there has to be something there."

"No." My father pointed a finger at me. "It's a rash move on your part. So many things could go wrong-"

I drew myself up. "As chief's daughter, it's my responsibility to take care of our people. And this is what needs to be done. For the sake of our village, and all the others. We can't handle a war, and you know it, Dad."

Kedan threw in another word. My parents could find no argument.

My father waved his hand helplessly. "When will you leave?"

"At dawn." I felt a flame of emotions rise inside me. Happiness, hope, excitement.

But under that, fear.

I tossed and turned in bed. Finally, I heard my parent's footsteps as they headed to their room.

I jumped out of bed, already dressed. Grabbing a knapsack I had concealed, I crept out of the room, painfully slow as I tiptoed out of the house. I grabbed the door and pulled. A huge gust of wind came in, and I winced at the sound. But nobody woke up. And nobody but me heard the quiet noise as the door was shut and everything was calm again.

The wind was blowing hard, stirring up the last of the snowfall. I pulled my head down and slipped on my blue parka.

_~Mystery Person~_

I squinted and shivered again. I was cold and miserable in this tiny alcove at the side of the village, so miserable that I almost missed the silhouette of a teenage girl as she made her way towards the back exit, head bowed.

Darting behind the rock, I peeked out. my heart almost stopped as she halted listening. I didn't dare to breathe until she decided it must have been her imagination.

As I heard her footsteps recede, I sighed in relief. Slowly inching around, I followed her footsteps and made sure to cover mine.

I was sure she was the one. I smiled in anticipation. My plan was perfect. She would lead me to the Isle of the Sky and play right into my hands.

And nothing I ever did went wrong.


End file.
